Cursed Prince
Cursed Prince (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Cursed Prince '''(翠翼の呪皇 '''Green-winged Cursed Emperor in Japan) is the Imperial Prince Baldur. He has been cursed by Yggdrasil, and confronts the party to see that the awakening of the Heavenbringer comes to fruition. Strategy The Cursed Prince is a pure Imperial, with maxed out class mastery to decrease his cooldown time, and Drive Mastery to boost his power each time he overheats. Like Logre, he will open the battle with one of his drive skills, harass the party in between while waiting for it to cool down, and then unleash another Drive skill afterwards. Unlike Logre, he packs several more deadly attacks. He always opens with Chaos Drive, which hits random party members 10 times but is somewhat inaccurate. He then follows with Kingly Ambition to reduce the party's offenses, and will continue to do this every 8th turn. Once his cooldown hits 4 turns, he uses Heat Sink to quickly dissipate it and prepare for another Drive attack - though this time he may also use Flame Drive which has been augmented with Wide Effect to damage more than one target. If his legs are bound, he is guaranteed to use Chaos Drive when his cooldown expires. In between, he either uses Seizing Vine to bind most of the party or Ivy Thrust to do stab damage to them. He is guaranteed to use Seizing Vine when he falls to about 60% HP. Once his HP falls to about 35%, he will trigger Ignition after his next Drive attack, which will allow him to repeatedly use his Drive skills for 3 turns without worry of overheating - he will take this time to spam Chaos or Flame Drive for 2 turns. On the final turn of Ignition, he will unleash Overdrive, dealing massive untyped damage to the party, easily defeating them in one move, and then proceed to Flame Drive to finish off any stragglers. Because a lot of his strongest skills require arms, landing an arm bind - especially on the first turn - will be incredibly helpful as it preserves the party's momentum and saves time spent reviving dead members. Ailments like Blind and Paralysis are also helpful in forcing his Drive skills to miss or rendering him unable to move during crucial turns. A Fortress using a Party Shield to dramatically reduce the effects of his strongest attacks will also prove helpful. Something that may be useful is that he is susceptible to both petrification and instant death. At this point, a Nightseeker with weapons that have that either as an effect should be able to abuse this. Skills *'Chaos Drive' (Uses Arms): 10 inaccurate random melee cut attacks across the party. Cooldown of 6 turns. *'Flame Drive' (Uses Arms): Powerful but slow fire + cut attack to 1 target with splash effect. Cooldown of 6 turns. *'Kingly Ambition' (Uses Head): Lowers the party's offenses for 3 turns. *'Heat Sink' (Uses Head): Reduces cooldown timer by 3 turns. *'Ignition' (Uses Head): For 3 turns, removes overheating effect of Drive skills. *'Overdrive' (Uses Arms): Cancels Ignition for a powerful untyped attack to the entire party. *'Seizing Vine' (Uses Legs): May bind arms + legs of all party members. *'Ivy Thrust '(Uses Legs): 2 random melee stab attacks across the party. Drops * Drive Gear (Worth: 7780 en) Conditional Drop * None. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses